Just This Once
by Seliphra
Summary: Badou asks Heine for something he's always wanted to see. Yaoi, mostly smut. Written for randomllama. Merry christmas llama!


**Written for randomllama. Merry (very belated) christmas llama!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, slight sadism on both Badou AND Heine's part. Mostly smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dogs or any of it's characters or make any money off this fic. Blah, blah, blah. Shall we get on with it?**

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>insane<em>?" Heine glared at the red head who sat across from him and Badou merely pouted childishly.  
>"Aw puh-leeeeeaaaaaase~! It would be so haaaaawt!"<br>"It's _not_ happening," Heine grumbled and Badou grinned impishly.  
>"I'll let you have yours~" He offered making Heine raise a single, snow white eyebrow in a perfect arch as he gazed at his lover.<br>"Fine. Once though, it is never happening again after that."  
>"Deal, deal!" Badou grinned and offered Heine one cigarette from his pack. His long-time desire was finally about to come to fruition. To see Heine smoke.<p>

Heine frowned at the stick though. He had never liked the idea of smoking but with the collar at least he would have no lasting damage from it. He sighed softly before leaning forwards and letting Badou light it, taking a small drag, but not actually inhaling the smoke. He blew it out easily, towards Badou to boot knowing that was what the red-head wanted and sure enough Badou's eye did not leave Heine as he did this, a wicked grin spreading on his lips.

"I'm totally hard now," Badou said, still grinning and Heine smirked cheekily before leaning back in his chair comfortably and putting his feet up on the table.  
>"Are you now~?" He teased lightly. He knew exactly what he wanted…and how much Badou would protest.<br>"Aw damn it Heine, you have _no_ fucking clue!" Badou got up and started towards him but Heine moved one foot square to the middle of Badou's chest.

"Ah-ah! My turn now Badou~" He grinned viciously and Badou gulped a little.  
>"R-right. Fine then," The red head sat back down.<br>"I want to see your hair in a braid. A French braid," Heine smirked at the look of horror on Badou's face.  
>"No way! No fucking way! Not happening Heine!"<br>"Oh? It was you who said that if I filled the kink you wanted you would let me fill mine so it's this or… well, shall we say I can think of _far_ worse~?"

"Aw… damn it Heine!"  
>"You wanna fuck me now, don't you?" Heine smirked and Badou scowled before reaching back and braiding his hair as quickly as he could possibly manage.<br>"God boy~"  
>"You sadistic <em>dog<em>…"Badou pouted but Heine moved his legs apart now and Badou grinned before lunging in and sealing their mouths together in a kiss. Heine growled softly before setting the lit smoke into the ashtray on the table before wrapping his arms around Badou's neck.

"Mmn, you taste sooo good after smoking!" Badou whined and Heine chuckled.  
>"Yeah, yeah… you look good with your hair back you know~"<br>"Not. Happening. Again. _Ever_."  
>"Even if I smoke for you~?"<br>"Shit. Damn; _fuck_! You smoke and I will tie my hair back however you fucking want it," Badou agreed before nibbling at Heine's lower lip teasingly and sliding his tongue in. Their tongues clashed and battled for dominance a moment before Badou moved one knee in to press lightly against Heine's groan, making the albino shiver and melt like butter.

"I hate you," Heine's turn to whine and Badou smirked before moving back to his own chair and watching Heine as the other moved in synch with him, climbing into the red-heads lap comfortably.  
>"Really now? Ah, you wound me Heine~"<br>"The hell I do," Heine griped before groping Badou's erection through his clothing and kneading gently.

"Ah~! Fuck, I hate you too!" Badou gasped and then grinned before tugging off Heine's jacket and tossing it to the side while Heine did the same with his.  
>"See~?" Heine purred now as he unzipped Badou's pants, pulling said erection out, his hand sliding gently, teasingly along the shaft.<p>

"Mmnn… screw the hand job," Badou grumbled as he tugged Heine's pants, though he smirked when he realized Heine hadn't worn boxers today.  
>"What a treat for me~" Badou grinned, prodding at Heine's entrance lightly with one finger causing a whimper of pleasure to escape the albino's lips.<br>"B-Badou…" Heine whimpered as he moved his hips back, trying to force the finger inside his body but Badou wouldn't give him the pleasure of winning… or having that finger in him.

"Mmmn, nope~! I think you're going to prep yourself this time~" Badou grinned before removing the finger and Heine growled at him dangerously.  
>"Fine," He climbed off the lap, smirking now as he slid his own fingers into his mouth to coat them. Badou leaned back and grinned cheekily thinking he had won this round. He thought that until Heine climbed on to the table and spread his legs open, sliding all three fingers at once inside himself. The very sight make Badou's cock twitch and ache at the sight of it.<p>

"Mmmn~!" Heine licked his lips, his hazy red eyes locking smugly on Badou's face as he began stretching himself as best he could. This was not exactly a good angle for him to reach but it was the perfect angle to torment Badou. He thrust those three fingers as best he could, letting out the odd whimper and whine of pleasure, his eyes never leaving Badou as the smirk played at his lips.

"Bastard…" Badou whined, finally getting off the chair and touching Heine's arm lightly. Heine removed the fingers from himself with a small pop and a wide smirk of victory. Badou chose that moment to press inside him slowly.

"Ngh! B-Badou!" Heine gasped, arching against the wooden table to press his ass into Badou's hips, the red head barely supressing the shiver of delight at the sight of Heine like this. He never tired of it.  
>"Haahh~! You're always so t-tight damn it!" Badou groaned, his hips already moving. Heine's legs hooked on Badou's hips, his arms wrapping around to clutch at Badou's back.<p>

"B-blame the collar!" Heine moaned softly.  
>"<em>Blame<em>? Who said anything about me not liking it? I get to fuck a virgin every time~" Badou pointed out as the collar did heal him to that very degree. Badou stilled inside him now making sure the head of his dick rested against Heine's prostate making the albino gasp softly and whine with need.

"B-Badooouuuu~!" Heine tried to move his own hips but Badou's hands held on to them, pinning them to the table.  
>"Ah-ah~!" He teased and Heine growled, his red eyes flashing for a moment.<br>"Badou. Move. Now." Badou smirked though and this mad Heine glare at him as he tried in vain to force Badou to move again, even clenching his walls to tighten around Badou more.

"I don't like this position~" Badou decided with a cheeky grin but Heine had now had enough. He moved up, sitting awkwardly with his legs around Badou's waist before licking softly at Badou's neck, right where it joined with his right shoulder. It was Badou's weakest spot and the red-head shivered and gasped.

"Fuck me Badou~, please~?" Heine purred now but Badou gulped and shook his head, wanting to find out what Heine did. Heine growled now and bit at Badou's shoulder roughly causing Badou to jerk slightly, his hips moving enough to give Heine's sweet spot a well-deserved prod which cave them both a jolt of pleasure.

"I can bite you again..." Heine growled.  
>"No thanks, changed my mind!" Badou decided as he began moving his hips, though he moved them slowly now. Heine moaned softly again and moved back to glare at him.<br>"Tease," He scowled at Badou who grinned cheekily at him.  
>"You should be used to this by now Heine, I mean <em>really<em>~" Badou pointed out as the other rolled his eye's giving a gasp of delight when Badou gave a particularly hard thrust.

"F-fuck! Mmn! Badou!" Heine's head moved back, baring his neck to the red head who too full advantage of it.  
>"Mmn~! Heine!" Badou moaned softly now as he licked and nipped at the pale flesh before him, his hips moving rhythmically now, picking the pace up a little much to Heine's very loud delight.<br>"Badou! Badou! Badoubadou_badou_!" His voice got progressively louder and the table began to move underneath them now too adding a steady _thunk, thunk, thunk_ of it hitting the wall to Heine's vocal enjoyment and the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Ahh! Mmnngh!" Badou buried his head in Heine's shoulder as his pace became frantic, both their releases building rapidly. Heine came first with a loud cry of delight and Badou came two thrusts later, releasing inside Heine with a groan of pleasure. Heine clung to Badou a moment, both still and panting, trying to regain their breath.

"Bastard…" Heine mumbled.  
>"What did I do now?"<br>"I've told you not to come inside Badou… that's gross. And hard to clean out," Heine protested, frowning at his lover who blinked at him and then laughed, nipping right along the bare metal of the collar.

"You say that but you never warn me before. Me thinks ye doth protest too much~" Badou tease making Heine frown and turn a perfect shade of pink.  
>"I hate you…" Heine mumbled softly, but his tone was loving.<br>"Yeah, yeah. I love you too Heine~"

* * *

><p>Like I said mostly smut. Hope you liked it llama!<p> 


End file.
